Dgf
Natalkaolx, też mam tak często *Pani na lekcji odpytywała kolegę Jasia. Potem przyszła kolej na niego. Kolega powiedział do Jasia: - Odpowiedź na 1 pytanie to 1939 rok, na 2 to Adolf Hitler a na 3 naukowcy tego nie stwierdzili. Więc pani pyta Jasia: - W którym roku się urodziłeś? - W 1939- odpowiada Jasiu. - Jak nazywa się twój ojciec? - Adolf Hitler - rzekł. - Czy ty masz mózg? - Naukowcy tego nie stwierdzili. *6:01Damian102 *6:01Karualbo po co Francuzi wybudowali tak wysoką wieżę Eiffla? Żeby białą flagę było widać aż z Berlina* mój komentarz Biała flaga oznaczała kapitulację, a Francuzi nigdy nie uchodzili za bohaterów *- Hej Hans czym się różni Niemka od Justina Bibera - Nie wiem - Justin Biber chociaż wygląda jak dziewczyna *6:02Damian102 *6:04Natalkolx *6:08Karu- Baco, a co trzeba zrobić, jak się w górach spotka głodnego niedźwiedzia? - Nic nie musita robić, on już syćko za wos zrobi... *6:09Robimyplacuszkijestem *o hej *Witaj w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami! *Usprawnienia czatu załadowane. *By zgłosić błędy, albo zaproponować tłumaczenie lub usprawnienia, napisz na stronie dyskusji Monchoman45. *6:14Lloyd2000 *Gamer4000 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:14Karu *6:14Gamer4000 *6:15Natalkolx *Letycja aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:15Gamer4000ale śmieszne żarty karu hahahaha *gdybym ja ciągle walił żąrtami *pewnie bym dostał kicka *6:15NatalkolxLeti Hejka *6:15Karugej *hej* *6:15LetycjaHeej wam Owszem Nati,tak mnie zwą *6:15Karuswoja drogą odkąd przyszedłem to ludzie jak grzyby po deszczu wchodzę *6:16Robimyplacuszkico? *6:16Karu Idzie syryjski uchodźca po Niemczech, podchodzi do napotkanego przechodnia i mówi: - Dziękuję za przyjęcie do kraju. - Nie ma za co, jestem Turkiem - odpowiada przechodzień. Syryjczyk idzie dalej, podchodzi do następnego człowieka i mówi: - Dziękuję za przyjęcie do kraju. - Nie ma za co, jestem Pakistańczykiem - odpowiada przechodzień. Syryjczyk idzie dalej i próbuje kolejny raz: - Dziękuję za przyjęcie do kraju. - Nie ma za co, jestem Romem - odpowiada przechodzień. Syryjczyk na to: - Hmm... to gdzie są Niemcy? Rom patrzy na zegarek i odpowiada: - O tej porze w pracy. *6:16Damian102 Gamer nieprawda *dobre żarty nie są *ale dobre *6:17Gamer4000wgl mam lepszy żart *Hello There *General Kenobi! *6:17LetycjaDobre,Karu *6:17Damian102 *dobre żarty nie są złe *6:17LetycjaPorządni ci Niemcy *6:17Damian102 nie ma to jak gubić ostatnie słowo *co tam Leti *6:17KaruDo radzieckiego szeregowego podczas musztry podchodzi generał: - Kto jest twoim ojcem? - Józef Stalin, towarzyszu generale! - Jak to? Stalin jest twoim ojcem?! - Przecież Stalin jest ojcem wszystkich nas! Bardzo zadowolony z odpowiedzi pyta dalej: - A kto jest twoją matką? - Matka Rosja! - Bardzo dobrze towarzyszu! Daleko w życiu zajdziecie! A kim chcielibyście zostać? - Sierotą, towarzyszu generale! *6:18LetycjaWróciłam ze spaceru po Wawie,a co u was? *6:18KaruWawa... piękne miasto...akurat w rocznicę Rzezi Woli *no ja czytam dowcipy, pisze wierszydła miłosne i myślę o jednej osobie i opowiadaniu o tym *6:18LetycjaKaru mistrz dowcipów *Sierotą *6:18Gamer4000U are a bold one *6:18Robimyplacuszkiaa pranków tak? *6:18Gamer4000pranki to żart na jakiejś osobie *na żywo *6:19NatalkolxU mnie nie najgorzej, powoli sobie kończę art na AM *Jesteś teraz nieobecny. *Nie jesteś już oddalony. *6:19LetycjaOo,a z jakim Artem startujesz? *6:19Gamer4000Rest of the world: What do u want? America: U know, Oil *6:19Robimyplacuszkiserio robicie takie słabe dowcipy *6:20NatalkolxBrytyjsko-irlandzka Liga Quidditcha *6:20LetycjaUu,czyli na sportowo *6:20NatalkolxPo części *6:20Gamer4000BREAKING NEWS: TRUMP RELEASES DESPACITO HARAM DESPACITO 7 SINGER SAYS ANYONE PLAYING FORNITE IS A TRIPLE GAY *6:20Karualbo Polak, Rusek i Niemiec kłócą sie gdzie powstaja najszybciej inwestycje i Rusek mówi: jak ja jade rano Łada do pracy i widzę budowę to jak wracam popołudniu to już jest blok, na to Niemiec: jak jadę Mercedesem do pracy i widzę budowę to jak z niej popołudniu wracam to już na balkonie suszą się pieluchy, a Polak: A u nas jak architekci się wezmą za budowę gorzelni to już po 2 godzinach są narąbaniu *narąbani *6:20Robimyplacuszkinormik chyba *reeeeeeeeeeeee *6:21Damian102 nie reuj *6:21Robimyplacuszkisorki musiałem *to obowiązkowa procedura *6:21Damian102 co *6:21LetycjaMocne *Oj Karu Karu *6:21Damian102 Karu ten nas kawalarz *BurittoGerry aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *6:21Gamer4000o * *6:22Karuhej *6:22BurittoGerry *6:22Natalkolx *6:22Lloyd2000 *6:22BurittoGerryCl tam? *Co* *6:22LetycjaKaru&Kris to dopiero byłby biznes Choć nie wiem gdzie tu BHP *6:22KaruW barze siedzi czterech policjantów: Niemiec, Francuz, Anglik i Polak. Pierwszy przechwałki zaczyna Anglik: - My w królestwie po ostatnich zamachach usprawniliśmy system monitoringu. Teraz mamy kamery na każdym budynku, na każdym rogu. Jak terrorysta zacznie strzelać - policja natychmiast zareaguje. Natychmiast! Na to Francuz: - My powołujemy już pod broń dodatkowe 50 tysięcy żołnierzy i policjantów i postawimy ich na każdym rogu w pobliżu wolnych miejsc. Nie będą musieli dojeżdżać, będą na miejscu i od razu ich zastrzelą! Na to Niemiec: - Ech, biedaki... Nas stać na to, żeby kupić całą armię dronów z kamerami monitoringu i jeszcze powołać 100 tysięcy mundurowych. Po chwili ciszy wszyscy patrzą z wyczekiwaniem na Polaka. Ten dopił piwo, otarł wąsy i ze spokojem mówi: - A my nie mamy terrorystów. *6:23Robimyplacuszkihttps://i.redd.it/iys6i9hu77e11.jpg *6:23Gamer4000Doctor: When do you smoke? Putin: Only when i lose an election Doctor: Ur lungs are in perfect state *Putin smiles* *wejdźcie na prequel memes na reddicie wgl *dostaniecie oświecenia *6:23Lloyd2000r/dankmemes lepsze *6:23Gamer4000to tez *surreal memes też są dobre *6:24Karu Idzie sobie Polak, Rusek i Niemiec. Nagle pojawia się przed nimi diabeł i mówi: - Macie przynieść coś, w czym jest woda, to was wypuszczę. Szybko się rozbiegli. Po 10 minutach Polak idzie ze szklanką wody, Niemiec z beczką wody, a Ruska nie widać. Diabeł mówi: - A teraz to wypijcie! Polak bez problemu wypił szklankę wody, a Niemiec płacze i się śmieje. Polak pyta: - Dlaczego płaczesz? - Bo muszę wypić beczkę wody... - A dlaczego się śmiejesz? - Bo Rusek cysterną jedzie... *6:24BurittoGerryOh no, VEGETALS. *6:24Lloyd2000albo d e e p f r i e d m e m e s *6:24Gamer4000 *6:24LetycjaKaru *6:24KaruAnglik udowadnia Polakowi, że jego jezyk jest najtrudniejszy: - Na przyklad u nas pisze się Shakespeare, a czyta Szekspir. - To jeszcze nic. W Polsce pisze się Boleslaw Prus, a czyta Aleksander Głowacki. *6:25Letycja *6:25Robimyplacuszkiteż lubie dank memes! *6:25Karudla kogoś kto nie wie - Głowacki to było faktyczne nazwisko Bolesława Prusa, Prus to był tylko pseudonim literacki *6:25Gamer4000wiem o tym *i tak do końca świata większość go bedzie znać jako Prus *